Their First Time
by CoffeeBiscotti
Summary: A one shot of the first time Hunter and Morgan slept together. Basically the end of Full Circle in more detail.


We were in a tiny clearing, no more than ten feet across, with a perfect overhead view of the indigo night sky and stars. round the edges of the clearing was an unusual ring of violets - the last violets of the season. It looked magickal, like fairies had created this place. And we had ended up here. It felt like fate, not coincidence, that we were here....

Hunter led me to the center of the violet ring and pulled me down next to him on the soft moss below us. I could smell the sweet smell of violets, and hunter's scent as I lay beside him. I heard Hunter say my name and turned to look into his unusually solemn eyes. He slowly traced his finger down my arm, leaving a tiny shimmering trail of sparkles wherever he touched with the tiniest tingle, I shivered lightly. Not from the cool air or Hunter's gentle caress but from the strength of what I was feeling inside myself.

I pulled him closer to me, and I reached up to touch his perfect face. He looked heartbreakingly beautiful - strong and masculine, familiar and intimately trusted. He has seen me in every possible light and he still loved me. He'd seen me sick, angry, making mistakes and making fool of myself - and he still loved me. And he had been patient. He had been kind and true and honest, and had waited long enough.

Here was the man I loved with all my heart, and would love for the rest of my life. And he loved me, I knew he loved me. Not because he said the words, because he had proved it to me every single day. I took his hand and pressed it to my chest. I felt his shiver and I smiled, that I could cause that reaction from someone who usually had such control over his emotions, who could control everything he let people see. I realized i was different, I got to see who this beautiful person was, exactly as he was. Raw, and perfect. He was always in control of every situation. Except for when he was with me, and he was consistently loosing control.

I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips with mine. He seemed hesitant, waiting for me to change my mind. I wouldn't. I teased his mouth open with my tongue and kissed him harder, and then with all hesitation dispelled he moved with me. Pulling me against him until all space was closed, and i could feel that he was no longer in control of certain parts of his body. He pulled out of our passionate kisses, and kissed me slowly, and deeply, tailing feather light kisses along my jaw line before pulling back and looking straight into my eyes.

He lifted his hand and with the slightest of motions, there was movement above us. Then there were flowers falling onto us. So many of them it was beautiful, and too many to be able to count. I laughed, he was beautiful. I looked back to the deep green that was Hunter's eyes, and was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze boring directly back into mine. The he leaned down to kiss me again and my arms tightened around him. Our legs tangled together as my skirt rode up higher and higher. We rolled and then I was on top of him, looking down into his perfect face.

In case he was still doubtful of anything I reached down and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Then I slid my hands underneath the soft cotton and pushed it aside and leaned down to trail kisses across his perfect chest. I heard a moan escape him and sat up again, smiling before I removed my own shirt, pulling it over my head in one swift motion, I wasn't even concerned that we were outside in the middle of a field where anyone could come across us. I knew that no one would. I barely had a chance to find his face again once I'd tossed my shirt aside as Hunter rolled me back beneath him and nuzzled into my neck, making me melt feeling his tongue on my skin and I gripped him closer, feeling his skin against mine and loving it.

He was being so gentle with me, yet still all consuming in passion, I could feel every ounce of love that was between us, and every moment we'd spent together, good and bad, had been building up to this perfect night. Even though I'd never done this before, I seemed to know exactly what I was doing. Without realizing we'd done it, we'd removed the rest of each other clothes and were drinking in each other's bodies. Crushing all the flowers beneath and being encased in their perfume. Hunter brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me deeply one last time before dropping his mouth to my ear, and whispering to me.

"I love you, Morgan"

His voice was so raw with emotion, I was drowning in his love and being swept up by something so much strong than I was. And with that he was inside me, for the smallest of moments it shocked me, until the feeling of utter completeness took over. And then the elemental took over. Hunter and I were moving in complete unison, made for one another and coming together now physically, completing the circle.

And I knew this was going to be the most perfect night of my life.


End file.
